Esperando tus sentimientos
by Coniwis
Summary: Cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba al lado del noruego eran los más felices de su vida… aunque este no pensara igual.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic! Espero que les guste ;D les diré los nombres humanos que les puse a los personajes ^^ no me juzguen mucho / soy virgen el yaoi… creo que con este fic perderé mi virginidad yaoitesca (?) porciento… **ODIO EL LEMON! **Lo evito a toda costa xD

Se ma habia olvidado decir... que los pensamientos entan es _cursiva _:D

Bueno… los nombres son:

-Noruega=Gunnar

-Dinamarca=Erik

-Islandia=Einar

* * *

_Cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba al lado del noruego eran los más felices de su vida… aunque este no pensara igual._

Gunnar y Erik estaban sentados en el sillón de la casa del danés, al frente de ellos había una pequeña mesa y un plato con dulces de regaliz, los cuales le encantaban al noruego. No había mucha conversación ya que Gunnar generalmente estaba callado y miraba feo a su acompañante… todavía estaba enojado por los problemas vikingos, era una persona rencorosa. Erik, al contrario de Noruega, siempre estaba feliz y hacia caso omiso a todas las indirectas de este… al parecer eran una pareja bastante diferente pero eso no impediría que vivieran muchas aventuras. [Que geih sonó eso xD]

-Vamos Norge! ¡Sal conmigo! Solo una vez-el danés insistía a Gunnar mientras este comía unos dulces de regaliz-¡te vas a divertir! Además… ¿a quién no le gustaría tener una cita con el Rey de los nórdicos?-dijo y se levantó del sillón poniéndose al frente de Noruega.

Gunnar tenía que escuchar las insistencias del danés varias veces al día, pero este siempre respondía que no… trataba de ignorarlo.

-Ya te lo dije… NUNCA saldré contigo, ahora aléjate, me tengo que ir… Einar me está esperando- el menor se paró moviendo a Dinamarca que estaba parado al frente de él y caminó a la entrada.

-¡Siempre me dejas por él! Eres malo-le grito Erik mientras el noruego caminaba hacia la puerta y lo dejaba solo en la pequeña salita de estar-_Porque no me escuchas… porque no oyes los gritos de mi corazón._

-Es mi hermano… debo cuidarlo, soy responsable, no como otros- respondió Gunnar intentando terminar la conversación y poder irse rápido-_porque no me dejar ir, no soporto estar contigo… si me quedo más tiempo, me terminare enamorando de ti._

-El no es tu hermano, hasta te lo dice… ¿cuando abrirás los ojos y veras qué Einar ya no es un niño pequeño? Es una nación- Esas palabras resonaron en Gunnar _"…ya no es un niño pequeño… es una nación…"_.Dinamarca esperaba que con eso pudiera acercarse a Noruega y que este despertara de la sobreprotección que le tenía a su "hermano".

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada-Con esa frase el noruego salió de la casa y se dirigió a un parque, no quería ver a Islandia, cuando llego se sentó en la orilla del lago… y pensó: _"ya no es mi hermano, entonces… ¿qué es? yo no tengo amigos; quizás Erik es mi amigo, o algo mas… ¡Estúpido Dinamarca! Me haces pensar cosas raras-_Gunnar no se había dado cuenta que un pequeño rubor estaba en sus mejillas y siguió con su monologo pensativo -_Si Dinamarca fuera más que un amigo… sería raro, ¡Ah! que estoy pensando._

* * *

Con Dinamarca~

Erik estuvo un buen rato parado al frente de la puerta, esperaba no haber herido mucho al noruego…

-Ba~ no importa, él es muy frio no creo que le pase algo- el danés fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaba su mesita en medio de la cocina, era bastante amplia; Erik miró el vaso que tenia al frete y se puso a llorar, soltó todo lo que su ego no dejaba salir cuando estaba rodeado de personas…

"_A quien engaño, soy un idiota… un idiota que daña a las personas que ama."_

Puso sus manos en su cabeza y lloró mas amargamente, siguió murmurando cosas sin sentido aparente… dentro de él sentía que algo se rompía. Después de unos largo sollozos y llantos, se fue a bañar…-_una ducha lo arregla todo.-_

* * *

Devuelta con Gunnar~

Al parecer Erik no era el único que pensaba idioteces, el noruego siguió pensando en su relación con Dinamarca y comparándola con la Suecia y Finlandia; al final fue a la casa de Islandia… solo que con una hora de retraso. Einar se había dado cuenta del mal estar de Noruega, pero este decidió no decirle nada. Estuvieron hablando de economía y política, recordaron buenos tiempos y a las 10 Noruega se fue a su casa. (1)

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Noruega diviso a un transeúnte que estaba parado afuera de la reja de su casa, el noruego sorprendido fue a ver quién era, al darse cuenta de la identidad del individuo dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te dejare pasar si eso es lo que quieres- Gunnar desvió la mirada de su visitante y empezó a abrir la puerta, estaba algo cansado, no quería que él lo molestara.

-Quería hablar contigo Gunnar, al parecer no nos hemos llevado bien últimamente- El transeúnte camino hacia Noruega y lo abrasó por atrás y le susurro en el oído-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Aléjate Dinamarca- El noruego intento zafarse pero Dinamarca era más fuerte, Gunnar no resistió mas y le dijo a su gnomo que lo ayudara. Al poder salir de los brazos de Dinamarca cruzo la reja y la cerro antes que el danés pudiera reaccionar-no quiero hablar contigo… ándate de mi casa.

-pero… acaso… no quieres-El danés no pudo seguir ya que el noruego cerró la puerta de su casa con un portazo- _a quien engaño, nunca me vera como algo mas… solo soy un estorbo_- el danés camino en la oscura noche, hacia su casa… al parecer seria un largo camino.

_-Nunca te podre decir lo que siento… aunque me torturen, no diré que te amo-_ los pensamientos del noruego invadían su mente, al parecer él mismo se negaba sus sentimientos.

* * *

1-Lo que paso en la casa de Islandia no lo quise poner ._.Uu quizás lo ponga más adelante xD cuando tenga más creatividad LOL

Sí, me quedo muy OCC Dinamarca ¬¬ se me olvida hacerlo más AWESOME D y Noruega es muy cruel D: soy un desastre con los fan fics ¡3¡ -va al rincón emo- ;^;

No sean crueles conmigo /O recibo criticas/pasta/wurts/adoraciones (?)/cualquier cosa menos insultos y comida de Iggy

Hablando de Iggy… creo que lo pondré en el próximo capítulo… o el siguiente, quiero un capitulo de magia *-* (?)

Un review? ^/^


	2. Chapter 2

LOL como soy tan awesome continuare la historia! La vez anterior no puse esto:

**Hetalia no me pertenece ¡3¡ pertenece a…-inserte el nombre del autor aquí-…****Hidekaz Himaruya**** :D**

Le quiero dar gracias a Malin Jasson por ser mi primer review *-* muchas gracias por leer mi historia ;D igual le agradezco a las demás personas… eso es todo ^^ ah! Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_Nunca te podre decir lo que siento… aunque me torturen, no diré que te amo~_

La noche se hizo larga para las dos naciones, ninguna durmió… ambas pensaron en el otro, como si estuvieran unidos por algo… Dinamarca no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del noruego, ya que este era bastante idiota.

Gunnar estaba bastante triste, quería ver a alguien, no podría ser un nórdico ya que posiblemente no le darían la ayuda necesaria… o le contarían al danés molestoso.

El noruega trato de pensar en quien lo podría ayudar, no tenía ningún amigo que fuera nórdico… o quizás sí.

Gunnar caminaba por las frías calles de Inglaterra, para él no era mucho… al contrario, sentía un poco de calor ya que en su casa las temperaturas no sobre pasaban los 25º Celsius. Al llegar a la mansión de Iggy… dudo en tocar la puerta ya que no sabría que decirle… ni siquiera el mismo sabía que sentía en ese momento.

_Que hago aquí… ese idiota me confunde… ya no puedo más…_

El noruego toco el timbre… esperando que el ingles no estuviera… a quien engaño! Lo único que quería Gunnar era alguien con quien hablar…al tocarlo, nadie contesto entonces lo intento otra vez y de nuevo nada paso…

-que mal… el idiota no está! Y justo cuando lo necesito… -el noruego frunció el ceño- no necesito a nadie! PUEDO ARREGLAR MIS COSAS SOLO!-Después de eso, Gunnar camino por las calles de Inglaterra; hizo caso omiso a las miradas que le acosaban después del espectáculo que hizo al frente de la casa de Arthur.

Después de caminar arto llego un parque con un lago… el nombre del parque era –inserte nombre de un parque de Inglaterra aquí-, después de pensar, ver el paisaje y comer algo, Gunnar decidió volver a su país con un dolor de estomago… ya que la comida inglesa no era la mejor.

Después del viaje fue directamente a su casa, no quería hablar con nadie ya que en ese extraño viaje a Inglaterra le había servido para descubrir algunos sentimientos…

Gunnar entro a su pieza, se acostó en cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara y dijo –Que estoy pensando, ese idiota… ese imbécil que me vendió (1)-un pequeño sonrojo salió de la cara del noruego- lo podre perdonar… eso es imposible.

El noruego siguió hablando cosas sin sentido por un buen rato… después se quedo dormido por el cansancio…

_Algún día, alguna vez… podre dejar mis resentimientos y te perdonarte_

_No lo creo_

Dinamarca había pasado todo el día deprimido, su ego cada segundo disminuía ya que el noruego siempre le andaba gritando e insultando. Estaba sentado en posición fetal al lado del sillón, con una pequeña almohada –Quizás debería renunciar, nunca será mío… esos ojos, ese pelo, su aroma…-El danés se hundió más en la almohada- NUNCA SERAN MIOS- se largo a llorar, otra vez.

_Quiero olvidarte pero… no puedo, que es lo que tienes… que es lo que te hace tan especial_

Había pasado una semana, el danés y el noruego no se habían visto, no habían hablado, el primero en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien fue Einar.

El islandés sabia que su hermano no estaba bien… pero decidió no acercarse ya que este podría hacerle algo malo, también noto que Erik estaba muy deprimido, algo muy raro en él.

-Que estará pasando… han estado muy raros- Einar estaba en su casa comiendo dulces de regaliz, estaba un poco cansado por eso se dirigió a su habitación, en su velador tenía una foto de él y Gunnar

_Lo tienes a él… él no es tu hermano… pero te quiere como si fuera uno, no quiero que Erik sea más importante en tu vida que yo._

_._Einar abrazo la foto y se durmió… al parecer ese trió de nórdicos estaba sufriendo, ninguno quería aceptar y/o decir sus sentimientos… había una pelea entre Dinamarca e Islandia.

El islandés despertó a mitad de noche, la foto estaba arrugada, Einar empezó a recordar lo que Gunnar le había dicho la otra vez… cuando se juntaron y el noruego llego retrasado.

_Flash back (en sí lo está pensando… por eso está en cursiva xD)_

_-Esto cansados Is, ya no aguanto a ese estúpido danés… yo no quiero salir con él-de repente un leve sonrojo se poso en el noruego- o quizás si… AAAAH QUE ESTOY PENSANDO- Gunnar se llevo las manos a la cabeza en forma de desesperación._

_El islanes sintió que su corazón se rompía, el danés es mejor que él… siempre saldría perdiendo- yo no te puedo ayudar a decidir a quién escoger… porque no hablamos de otra cosa?._

_El noruego se sorprendió por el desinterés de su hermano-está bien…-su sonrojo había desaparecido._

_Fin flash back_

Habían brotado unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, se había dado cuenta que lo único que podía hacer por Gunnar era ser su hermano, amigo, acompañante pero nunca una pareja… es más duro darse cuenta que nunca podrás estar con quien amas… que alguien te lo diga.

Einar estaba estirado en toda la cama, en posición fetal y negándose a sí mismo que todo lo que había pasado era real… acaso no merecería ser feliz? Porque Dios no lo quería.

"_Porque el amor es tan complicado…"_

Cada una de las3 naciones nórdicas se pregunto eso una y otra vez… esperando que de alguna forma le dieran una respuesta.

Gunnar amaneció relativamente bien, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y sus ojos estaban de un color normal… a quien engaño! Había amanecido pésimo! Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados, tenía unas ojeras terribles y llevaba 3 días sin bañarse.

Bajo de mala manera y abrió el refrigerador, no había nada… después fue a los estantes, había un pan duro y nada mas… hace 1 semana y media que no iba al supermercado, era natural que todo estuviera vacío –creo que hoy iré al supermercado… que mierda-el noruego frunció el ceño y cerro el estante.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se fue a bañar, estuvo un buen rato escogiendo la ropa que se iba a poner… al final escogió una polera roja con unos jeans negros, algo casual. Se fue a peinar, tomo su bolso y se fue al supermercado… estaba muerto de hambre.

Al llegar vio algo… o mejor dicho alguien que hizo que su día empeorara aun más…

_Que hace el aquí…_

Intento salir lo mas rápido posible pero una voz lo detuvo…

-Gunnar! Como has estado? No te he visto en mucho tiempo… me extrañaste?- le dio una gran sonrisa

_-De todas las personas que me podría encontrar… tenias que ser tu-_luego dijo- Aléjate Dinamarca…

* * *

1-Si no sabían, Noruega estuvo en manos de Dinamarca en la época vikinga y después paso a ser parte de Suecia en un intercambio… creo que fue así xD visiten wikipedia LOL

Hola ^^ perdón D: quería actualizar el jueves y hacer un capitulo por semana… pero con unos problemas que tuve no pude actualizar antes ;^; y sobre lo de magia… me arrepentí a último minuto _ siempre me pasa lo mismo xD

Sobre el rango del fic… ni si quiera yo sé porque es T xD quizás por los insultos de noruega… las malas palabras… no se xD

Si no sabían… me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes xD

Espero que les guste ^^ un review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia no me pertenece ¡3¡ pertenece a…-inserte el nombre del autor aquí-…****Hidekaz Himaruya**** :D**

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_-Aléjate Dinamarca…-_

-No tienes que ser así… oye, estas bien?- El noruego se había tirado al piso… estaba llorando, todos los esfuerzo por ocultar su sufrimiento fueron en vano.

-COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ESTE TODO BIEN! –Gunnar se tapaba su cara con las manos, no quería que vieran su sonrojo- NO SE PARA QUE VINE AQUÍ! Le pude haber pedido a Einar que me comprara algo…- se quito las manos de los ojos y esquivó la vista del danés.

-No te entiendo… SINCERAMENTE NO TE ENTIENDO… viniste aquí, sabiendo que yo estaría- El danés lo miro mas fijamente.

Gunnar no creía lo que estaba diciendo Erik –_Vine solo por él, es verdad… de todos los supermercados que pude ir, tenía que escoger este- _Gunnar no sabía que pensar… estaba enamorado, o no?... era lo único que se cruzaba por su mente.

-RESPONDEME, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS…responde- lo último fue casi un pensamiento… pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Gunnar lo escuchara.

-Que quieres que te diga? Que te amo? QUE QUIERO ESTAR TODA MI PUTA VIDA CONTIGO? NO? ESO QUIERES!- la voz del noruego fue aumentando poco a poco…

-Señores pueden seguir la discusión afuera? Están molestando a los demás clientes- el gerente había interrumpido la conversación, lo que decía era verdad ya que estaban varias personas alrededor de ellos… susurrando cosas incomprensibles para nuestros protagonistas.

-No es necesario… la discusión acabo- Gunnar se paro del suelo con los ojos aun un poco llorosos y se retiro.

-Imbécil, IDIOTA! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?- Erik no lo creía, al parecer esa persona era mucho más en su vida… pero Gunnar no lo quería, todos esos problemas del pasado hicieron que no tuvieran un buen futuro

_Te amo… y yo se que tu igual me amas._

Noruega no sabía porque había dicho todas esas cosas, su mente iba explotar, debía hablar con alguien… aunque sería muy complicado, el joven tomo su teléfono y marco el _2_… era un numero de marcación rápida -Einar, te necesito- Gunnar corto el teléfono

·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·

_Que tiene él que no tenga yo… que es lo que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido_

_Porque… eso no lo tengo yo._

Einar lo había visto todo, sabía todo y no quería decir nada… Había recibido una extraña llamada de Noruega… él nunca pedía nada, su ego se lo impedía.

Gunnar estaba frente a la casa de Islandia, estaba dudoso si podía tocar la puerta o no… podía avergonzarse de por vida o sanar esa herida que tenía en el corazón… lentamente el noruego toco la puerta esperando que Islandia lo acogiera.

El islandés le abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar, Gunnar camino por la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones… también tomo un dulce de regaliz que estaba en la pequeña mesita al frente del sillón

-Qué bueno que llegaste- le dijo su hermano- de que te quejaras esta vez? Siempre vienes por la misma estupidez- el noruego se sorprendió… Islandia nunca lo había tratado con tanta frialdad. Decidió evitarlo, la verdad no quería tener algún problema con su hermano.

-Te quería decir que… hoy hice una escena en el supermercado… no sé si estuviste, la verdad no importa… solo le quería contar a alguien- Einar si los había visto, estaba en el pasillo del cereal cuando empezaron a gritar… se dio cuenta de cada detalle, hasta del sonrojo del noruego.

-No, no estuve ahí… que quieres que haga? –al igual que el noruego… Islandia se rompía por dentro, quería encontrar a alguien que también lo respetara, escuchara y _amara~_

-No sé, solo quería hablar… quería saber lo que siento, ya no eres un niño Einar, creí que te podría tratar como un adulto aunque dentro de ti sigues siendo un pequeño- Gunnar se iba a parar pero fue detenido por el islandés, quien se sentó arriba de él.

-Me quieres?-fue lo único que dijo, un terrible silencio ocupo la sala-Dime, me quieres…. O no?

-Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, me tengo que ir- Gunnar se paro y salió de la casa dejando solo al pequeño-es por tu bien, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos… es antihumano- murmuró el noruego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escucharan.

Einar, quien estaba destrozado lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su hermano… estaba en la misma posición de hace 2 horas, en posición fetal en el sillón.

-Lo dije… al fin lo dije pero no paso nada… nada… no sintió nada, nada- se siguió repitiendo la misma frase por varias horas. Ya eran las una y Einar estaba dormido, se había cansado por tanto estrés… la verdad mañana no iba a ser mejor.

·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·

_Que soy para el… soy un conocido, un amigo o amante… que soy para ti Gunnar_

_Quiero saber_

Erik, a diferencia de Gunnar, si había terminado de comprar pero tenía todo en una bolsa arriba de la mesa, estaba sentado al lado del sillón y empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Noruega

_Flash back_

_Esta Einar en un parque de Noruega buscando territorio y encuentra a un niño que simple vista parece una mujer… el danés va corriendo hacia él y lo confunde -Hey tu! La niña de ahí._

_-Me dices a mi? Imbécil –El noruego ya estaba cansado que siempre le hagan lo mismo- no soy una mujer –frunció el ceño- soy un hombre! Y mucho más que tu._

_-Que yo? Yo soy el más hombre de todo el mundo! Soy genial! Alábame-_

_-Muérete- el noruego se fue, desde ese entonces a Dinamarca le gustaba Gunnar… desde que lo vio, desde que lo confundió con una mujer, desde el inicio de los tiempos._

_Fin flash back_

-Porque todos los recuerdos duelen… y duelen mucho-la alegría del danés de apagaba poco a poco- que hice para que me tratara así? Lo confundí con mujer, lo moleste, me reí de el… mejor dicho, que hice para que todavía no me matara… la verdad es que soy un imbécil-

_Un imbécil que solo sabe amar de la peor forma… un imbécil que quiere sin importar edad, tamaño o genero…_

·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·

Estaba el noruego acostado boca arriba, pensando seriamente en la declaración de su hermano… eso no era normal, no podía permitir que su hermano estuviera con él.

Primero el idiota y ahora su hermano, acaso atraía problemas? Por suerte el sueco y el finlandés tenían su propia relación y no lo molestarían, Gunnar tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara.

-Porque todo es tan difícil… mañana iré a hablar con Dinamarca.

Se dio una vuelta quedándose en posición fetal e intento dormir… cada día era más difícil que el anterior, el noruego se durmió con un nudo en el corazón

* * *

LOL perdón por no actualizar ayer ¡3¡ tuve problemas con las fiestas patrias xD me tenía que quedar tarde en el colegio y no alcanzaba a escribir cuando llegaba, escribí la mayoría hoy ;^;

Aquí dejo claro que no me gusta el incesto xD

DDD: perdón! Hago muchos OCC con todos los personajes! Mi fic es horrible DDD: no se si lo siga… depende de los reviews u.u

Gracias por leer ^^ un review para una buena causa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está la continuación~ C:

**Hetalia no me pertenece ¡3¡ pertenece a…-inserte el nombre del autor aquí-…****Hidekaz Himaruya**** :D**

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_Se dio una vuelta quedándose en posición fetal e intento dormir… cada día era más difícil que el anterior, el noruego se durmió con un nudo en el corazón._

A la mañana siguiente Gunnar se fue a bañar sin ningún problema, intentaba no pensar en el danés ya que se volvería a deprimir…. Después de bañarse fue a vestirse, miro su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo.

-Creo que cada día estoy mas pálido- Tomo su ropa común, ósea un traje de marinero azul oscuro y su boina, que también era de marinero… volvió a mirarse al espejo, se arreglo un poco el pelo… se puso su típico pinche –siempre me he preguntado porque mi rulo flota… y también el porqué tengo un rulo –después de esa charla consigo mismo bajo las escaleras.

Miro hacia la cocina –no tengo hambre- después de eso se dirigió a la entrada, se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la casa del danés. De repente paró en seco –se me quedaron la llaves, no podría ser mas imbécil… quizás el estúpido de Dinamarca tenga un par –el noruego siguió su camino hacia la casa de este.

Al llegar a la casa de Erik Gunnar se acerco al timbre y por un momento quiso irse de ese lugar… no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, su dedo tembloroso se poso en el timbre… el sonido se escucho hasta afuera… _ding-dong~_

_De verdad cometí el peor error de mi vida en venir aquí… miento, mi peor error fue pelearme con Dinamarca…._

Espero unos minutos… al parecer el danés no estaba –imposible, el TIENE que estar –volvió a tocar el timbre… un poco más fuerte y decidido… no se iba ir hasta que hablara con él… _ding-dong~ _volvió a sonar el maldito timbre…

_Un minuto… dos minutos… cinco minutos… que mierda está haciendo el estúpido de Erik!_

-Imbécil! Ábreme la puerta! Erik, he estado mucho tiempo aquí… ya verás cuando salgas… te voy a matar! –el noruego cruzo los brazos esperando alguna respuesta del danés… solo escucho un gran golpe –imbécil -

O·O·O·O·O·O

El danés se había despertado… eran las 9 de la mañana, se levanto con dificultad y se fue a bañar; tenia la toalla en su mano, la dejo en el cuelga toallas y se metió a ducha, se dio un baño largo… por varios momentos dejaba que el agua solo cayera por su cuerpo…_ding-dong~_

_Qué? Hace mucho que no me vienen a visitar quien será…_

Erik salió de la ducha… estaba limpio, no se apuro y se vistió lentamente esperando que el visitante se fuera, cuando estaba en la mitad volvió a escuchar el timbre –quien será, debe ser algo importante, pero no hay cosa más importante que yo –de repente se acuerda de Noruega –quizás sí hay una…

Se intento apurar un poco, se fue a lavar los dientes y arreglo un poco el baño. El danés creía que el invitado ya se había ido, hasta que escucho unos gritos: "_Imbécil! Ábreme la puerta! Erik, he estado mucho tiempo aquí… ya verás cuando salgas… te voy a matar!"_

_-_esa voz… yo sé quien es –después susurro –Gunnar…

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y por una casualidad se cayó y termino boca abajo en el primer piso –ya voy –grito, después de eso se levanto y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Ya era hora imbécil… no pudiste demorarte un poco más? –Dijo con sarcasmo –Te demoraste mucho –el noruego se reusaba a mirarlo, savia que si lo miraba no lo podría dejar ir. De la nada Dinamarca abrazo a Noruega.

-Yo también te extrañe, y mucho –el noruego inconscientemente lo abrazo, sujeto la parte de atrás de su ropa… no quería perderlo.

-Imbécil, estúpido, maldito, bestia inmunda ojala te p… -todos esos insultos fueron callados por un beso [-inserte aquí grito histérico de fangirl(?)] –q-que acabas de hacer idiota! Como te atre…- volvió a ser callado por otro beso pero más largo, Erik tomo al noruego e hizo que entrara a la casa.

_Al fin te tengo aquí, al fin estas en mi casa… al fin estas en mis manos… soy tan feliz_

-Te amo –el noruego le pego un puñetazo.

-Yo no te amo –un pequeño sonrojo se puso en la cara de Gunnar –no te amo y NUNCA LO HARE, yo vine… a… no se para que vine –le suenan las tripas y se sonroja mas-

-Quieres que cocine algo? –es danés estaba muy feliz por la visita de su amigo, su felicidad era tan grande que no se dio cuenta que le habían pegado.

-Si como algo que tu cocinaste lo más probable es que me de algo al estomago… mejor yo cocino –el noruego se dirigió a la cocina –Que quieres que haga?

El danés solo lo miraba divertido… al parecer ambos habían olvidado lo que había pasado .Esas penas, dolores y sufrimientos su fueron por un único beso, pero esto no acababa aquí, el pequeño Islandia todavía tenía sentimientos hacia su hermano… sentimientos que no se irían muy rápido.

-Cocina lo que tú quieras, hoy celebramos –Erik seguía con su sonrisa estúpida.

-Que estamos celebrando? –El noruego lo miro intrigado –espero que no sea nada estúpido, y cocinare Rakfisk*.

-Que rico, y celebramos que somos pare… -Dinamarca recibió otro puñetazo de Gunnar

-Intenta terminar esa frase sin que te saque un ojo –el danés lo abraso y después le susurro: "celebramos que somos pareja" –imbécil, no me lo has pedido formalmente –

-Entonces te lo pediré, quieres ser mi pareja –Erik estaba muy feliz, sabía que la respuesta del noruego iba a ser positiva…

-no –el noruego cuzo sus brazos. Dinamarca no se sentía bien, acaso todo sus intentos fueron en vano –excepto… si no eres tan idiota.

-Me había asustado, entonces si es una celebración.

La pareja comió tranquila, después de eso fueron a la pieza a hacer cosas pervertidas que no diré porque no me gusta el Lemon… si buscaban eso mejor váyanse a otro fic porque yo solo tengo una historia pura sin cosas raras. Bueno, siguiendo con la narración…

O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O

_Creo que lo he perdido para siempre… no volverá…_

El islandés despertó, estaba en su cama, nadie a su lado y la casa estaba vacía –siempre va a ser así, nunca encontrare a alguien… moriré solo.

* * *

*=el rakfisk es un plato que tiene papas (cofcof de Alemania (?)), cebollas rojas y nata acida y se sirve arriba de un pan aplastado

=^= no critique si está muy feo xD

fujoshi-801-moe: Gracias *-* me inspiraste para este capítulo…. Creo que seguiré esto hasta el final ^^

Nekuru: Sory D: no te respondí en el capitulo anterior xD tengo pensado hacer un capitulo random/extra/que salga de la nada/whatever (?) en que salga Iggy cofcof y haga insinuaciones de USA/UK cofcof (?)

Byeee~ -le da dulces a las que reviewtiaron (?)- Cuídense y coman mucha azúcar DD (?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia no me pertenece ¡3¡ pertenece a…-inserte el nombre del autor aquí-…****Hidekaz Himaruya**** :D**

Muchas Gracias Nekuru~ tu me animas a seguir escribiendo (LL)

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_El islandés despertó, estaba en su cama, nadie a su lado y la casa estaba vacía –siempre va a ser así, nunca encontrare a alguien… moriré solo._

El islandés se vio al espejo, fijándose en cada una de sus facciones y detalles, encontrando la imperfección en cada una de ellas –que hare… ya no podre ver a mi hermano a la cara, quiero decirle todo pero no le debe importar ya que ahora debe estar con Dinamarca-

Einar bajo lentamente las escaleras para servirse desayuno, cuando llego a la cocina… la encontró vacía –cuando Gunnar vivía conmigo siempre tenía listo en desayuno, no importaba lo temprano que me despertase él siempre se despertaba más temprano -sonrió un poco-

_Flash back, visión de Islandia_

_Me desperté antes que el sol saliera… eran las 6:30 de la mañana de un domingo, hoy le podría preparar el desayuno a mi hermana para poder agradecerle de todo. Me puse mis pantuflas de gatitos que me había regalado Dinamarca y curiosamente Noru-nissan siempre las botaba a la basura, corrí a la cocina y lo vi, estaba Gunnar-nissan calentando el agua –acaso nunca duermes? Siempre estas despierto, no importa lo temprano que me levante- hice un pequeño puchero, Noruega-nissan se acerco a mí y me cargo… me abraso y me susurro "es porque soy tu hermano, es mi deber, ahora, sigue durmiendo yo hare el desayuno"._

_Le hice caso y subí a mi cama, dormí hasta las 10 de la mañana –es muy tarde, Gunnar-nissan me matara- volví a ponerme mis pantuflas… pero primero las tuve que sacar de mi basurero… mi nissan me las había votado, otra vez, cuando baje vi nuestras tazas, la mía decía "cute boy" y la de Noruega-onissama tenía muchos conejitos rosados… rara vez usaba esa tasa ya que le daba vergüenza._

_Fin Flash Back y Visión de Islandia_

Islandia buscaba una tasa y a su sorpresa encontró la tasa "cute boy" dudo un poco pero decidió tomar té en esa, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos… quizás no eran malos pero el hecho de recordarlos le daba una angustia tremenda.

-Crei que se había perdido en la mudanza… -se sirvió un poco de té en la taza y se sentó en la mesita que tenía en la cocina, encima de esta habían unas galletas y empezó a comerlas lentamente

_Flash back y visión de Islandia [inner: otro flash back? No es mucho? / yo: cállate inner ¬¬ (?) es mi Fan Fic (?)]_

_Últimamente he crecido mucho y Noruega ha estado comprando muchas cajas… no sé lo que quiera hacer, también ha estado muy frio conmigo… espero no haber hecho nada malo, ya no me gusta decirle "nissan" ya que estoy grande y no necesito un hermano mayor que me proteja, se lo he dicho un par de veces a Gunnar pero creo que no me entiende… esperen, está comprando cajas, esta frio conmigo, le dije que no quería que me cuidara mas… él. De repente Noruega entro a mi pieza e interrumpió mis pensamientos, se acerco lenta y fría mente… me miro por unos minutos y hablo._

_-Me voy Is, es tiempo que me vaya a mi casa, estas lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte solo… tu mismo me lo dijiste- sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía… quizás no quería crecer tan pronto, no pude decir nada más que un "si"… aunque dentro de mí lo único que quería era gritar un "NO"_

_Fin Flash Back y visión de Islandia_

-Creo que quizás… tuve que decirle lo que pensaba –Poso su mano en la cabeza en señal de concentración y reflexión –Cuando me empezó a…gustar? No lo sé, quizás cuando me di cuenta que lo necesitaba mucho, mucho? Lo necesitaba más que a nadie –Einar se levanto y cayeron un par de lagrimas.

~·~·~·~·

Noruega se despertó con un dolor de cabeza _"ese imbécil de Dinamarca me hiso beber más de la cuenta" _por alguna razón estaba solo en la cama, al pararse sintió un escalofrió, estaba descalzo y el suelo estaba muy frio… busco pantuflas por algún lado pero solo encontró unas de gatito –como odio estas pantuflas, des de que vivía con Islandia –pero hacia mucho frio (recuerden que es Escandinavia xD) así que se las puso igual. Se miro un poco al espejo y se arreglo el pelo, decidió bajar a la cocina… para su sorpresa estaba Dinamarca.

-Hola~ dormiste bien? Veo que usas mis pantuflas! Verdad que son lindas? –dijo el Danés con mucho entusiasmo y un sartén en la mano (?)-

-buenos días –el noruego se sentó en la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de la cocina sin decir ningún comentario-

-Gunnar? –Erik se acerco a Noruega –quieres el pan con mantequilla o mermelada –al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Noru lo ignoraba, él estaba muy contento de tenerlo cerca.

-Mermelada…..gr-gra-sssss –El noruego intentaba darle las gracias pero eso estaba contra sus principios

-De nada Norge, te amo –dijo el danés abrasando a Gunnar por detrás –quieres que te lo de en la boca? Di "aaaaaah~" –Noruega lo miro feo y le pego un puñetazo

-No te pases imbécil –se paro y fue a coger el pan, le dio un mordisco y miro a Dinamarca con una cara de satisfacción

-No me amas? –Erik le hiso un puchero a Noruega y le abrazo la pierna –yo sé que me amas, no seas malo~ -Dinamarca se para y le empieza a estirar las mejillas a Gunnar –Lindo~ Lindo~ Lindo~ -Erik tenía una cara de pervertido… como la de Francis. Gunnar no lo soporto y le volvió a pegar –Noruu~ eres malo

-Porque eres tan molesto? Quieres que te diga "te amo"?

-Lo dijiste! –Erik sonrió mucho y empezó a gritar mientras que noruega lo miraba perplejo –lo dijiste~ lo dijiste~ lo dijiste!

-que dije? –el noruego frunció el ceño y tenía unas ganas de pegarle al danés –como si fuera a decir que te am…-Gunnar se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse y seguir comiendo pan.

Ahora Dinamarca era el perplejo, nunca en su vida le habían dicho algo así, siempre le habían insultado, maltratado y viceversa; se acerco lentamente al noruego que ya había terminado con su pan y lo abrazo, solo eso, por unos minutos; al parecer el tiempo se había detenido para los dos, Erik lo miro directo a los ojos y poso sus labios en los de Gunnar, lamio sus labios pidiéndole permiso para pasar y Noruega abrió la boca por curiosidad… un beso, un momento, un sentimiento.

_Al parecer el hielo y el fuego pueden estar juntos sin matarse el uno al otro_

-Imbécil, tonto, inepto, estúpido, cabeza hueca, muérete, me voy de esta casa –dijo el noruego mientras se paraba de la mesa con un leve sonrojo, pero Erik le tomo el brazo

-te vas a ir en pijama? –Erik estalló en risas, Gunnar se sonrojo más y se soltó de Dinamarca.

-Entonces… me voy a bañar, igual tengo que volver a mi casa –Gunnar subió las escaleras y se cambio de ropa rápidamente, se peino un poco y salió de la casa sin despedirse. Dinamarca se quedo en la cocina como si esperara algo, de repente llega noruega –se me quedo el celular

-Toma –Erik alzo la mano y se lo paso –no te vas a despedir de mi? –Dinamarca estiro los labios, queriendo que este los besara pero Gunnar le pego con la mano y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, después salió de la casa y se dirigió a la propia –nunca vas a cambiar? –Erik se volvió a reír

Noruega llego a su casa y fue directo a la ducha, quería sentir el agua para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, no sabía cómo tanto odio podía convertirse en amor

-_quizás nunca nos odiamos… solo esperábamos el mejor momento –_ eso pensaba Gunnar mientras el agua le caía por todo el cuerpo, solo estaba ahí… parado sin hacer nada –_Te amo Dinamarca, pero no podría decírtelo –_al terminar salió del cuarto de baño y se acostó en la cama para meditar de todo lo que había pasado

* * *

Perdón por la demora… tuve unos problemas personales pero ya estoy de vuelta y lista para seguir con este fail fic :D (?)

Este capítulo demuestra un poco la infancia de Islandia y porque se termino enamorándose de Noruega… todavía no se con quien poner a Islandia… una ayuda? No quiero que sea con Hong Kong ¬¬ Viva KoreHong! (?) si se les ocurre cualquier país! No me importa si es original o no 8D (?)

Va dedicado a todas las personas amantes del DeNor! D (?)

Este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo… espero que no sea latoso para leer u.u

Un review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia no me pertenece ;^; pertenece a ****Hidekaz Himaruya**** :D**

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_Te amo Dinamarca, pero no podría decírtelo –al terminar salió del cuarto de baño y se acostó en la cama para meditar de todo lo que había pasado._

-Porque?…Porque cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón late mas fuerte? –el noruego estaba acostado en la cama, envuelto con una toalla y mirando a la nada- creo que mejor me visto, no me quiero enfermar- Gunnar fue al closet y saco un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa y un poleron cerrado, aparte de su ropa interior, se vistió y volvió a acostarse en su cama.

Por mientras, el danés levantaba la mesa y se preparaba para irse a bañar –Gunnar… no cambiaras nunca –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, Erik subía las escaleras para irse a bañar, tomo su toalla y se metió a la ducha.

Dinamarca se lavaba el pelo, le gustaba sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo. Al salir fue a su habitación y se vistió con pantalones de _jeans _gruesos y un chaleco color rojo – Bueno! Si Noru no viene en 5 minutos, iré por él…-quedo un momento en silencio y rápidamente salto de la cama, no era muy paciente, por eso decidió ir tras Noru.

Gunnar ya no estaba acostado, si no que estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala leyendo un extenso libro de magia, mientras leía tranquilamente sintió como la puerta se abría de golpe.

-Llegue mi amado Norge- dijo Dinamarca agitado ya que había corrido todo el camino…

Islandia estaba en depresión

* * *

recién hoy me acorde que tenía un fic D:

Porque tenia pruebas y ahora salí de vacas y estaba formateando mi notbook y me encuentro con los capítulos de mi fic

Escribí esto rápidamente para que sepan que no estoy muerta (?)

Bueno, mañana les subo algo decente

Por favor perdónenme

los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fail fic, ven ese botón azul de abajo? Pleace dejen un review que no les de vergüenza ^/^, aunque me digan: "esta bueno" yo soy feliz.

byee~

PD: Is se va a quedar forever alone (?) porque me cae mal xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia no me pertenece ;^; pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya :D**

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

Nota: (?) desde ahora empezare a poner palabras en danés que me las da una amiga/conocida (?) se llama Akaito :B también pondría en noruego pero de flojera buscar en google xDDD

* * *

_-Llegue mi amado Norge- dijo Dinamarca agitado ya que había corrido todo el camino…_

_Islandia estaba en depresión_

-Hej! – grito Den ya que noruega no se había inmutado cuando casi destruyen su puerta.

-que pasa? –dijo con indiferencia-

-… Vine a verte!- dijo el danés corriendo dramáticamente hacia el noruego, quien lo recibió con un golpe- tu demuestras tu amor con dolor~ yo se que me quieres~ -dijo acercándose más a Gunnar y estirando los labios como si quisiera que le den un beso-

-no te quiero… -dijo el noruego sin ninguna expresión, al parecer no mentía, pero el danés no se quedaría así…

-yo sé que me quieres! O si no, no hubieses aceptado que fuéramos pareja- Erik había dado en el clavo, y Gunnar se había dado cuenta, aquí perdería el más débil y lo más probable es que sea Dinamarca ya que el noruego no se rendiría.

-Fue un momento de debilidad, no tienes que sacármelo en cara, además yo puedo terminar cuando quiera, ahora ándate de mi casa- Gunnar ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabía que estaba perdiendo pero no iba a dejar que las casas quedaran así.

-pero no lo has hecho, eso significa que me quieres y mucho –el danés va a abrazarlo pero Gunnar le contesta con golpes y rasguños, PERO Erik No se rinde y logra abrazarlo –te amo Norge…

-imbécil –le contesto mientras fruncía el ceño y se dejaba abrazar

* * *

Islandia caminaba por las frías calles de su país, creía que así se olvidaría de todo… aunque veía a cientos de parejas y hermanos cruzar por la calle, al parecer todos eran felices menos él.

De repente se sentó en una banca y empezó a mirar al cielo, al parecer pensaba en él, en cada minuto que había pasado con Gunnar –porque tiene que ser todo así… porque no estoy con él… le dije lo que sentía… sabia que me amaba pero no de esa forma, ahora no le puedo dar la cara

* * *

-Norge~ quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó el danés

-No-respondió fríamente

-pero es lo que las parejas hacen

-dije que no –Gunnar se quería levantar pero el danés lo detuvo quedando encima de él –bájate… te daré cinco segundos…uno…

-solo quiero salgas conmigo, así me bajare

-dos…

-Vamos Gunnar… yo se que quieres –Dinamarca puso la cara más tierna del mundo, aun así, Noruega seguía igual de frío

-tres… no me hagas llegar al cinco

-qué pasa si llegas al cinco

-cuatro… mejor no sepas…

-ay Gunnar, tus amenazas no me dan miedo.

-cin… -el noruego no alcanzo a decir el numero ya que lo habían besado por sorpresa, este le pego y el danés sonrío como si nada.

-te amo

-yo no…

Erik solo lo abrazaba, con cuidado y protección, Gunnar se dejaba abrazar ya que en alguna parte de él le gustaban esos mimos pero no lo iba a aceptar –ya terminaste? –dijo el noruego.

-yo se que te gusta, o si no, no dejarías que lo hiciera –el danés coloco su nariz encima de la del noruego –di que me amas…

-ni aunque me muriera

-eso significa que lo sientes?

-eres un imbécil…

-no me has dicho que no –dijo Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa –pero bueno, una cosa a la vez! Ahora vamos a salir juntos -este le toma la mano y lo lleva a la salida, Gunnar se queja mucho y empieza a alegar.

-no quiero salir contigo, eres un imbécil, espero que no dé me pegue tu imbecilidad… bueno, eso es imposible ya que tu imbecilidad se ve en uno en un millón… o en cien millones –este se resistía pero el danés era más fuerte-

-yo también te amo Gunnar –Erik beso al noruego y recibió otro golpe de él.

_No sé porque… pero quiero estar a tu lado, eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba_

_Aun así… te amo._

-A donde quieres ir? –le pregunto Erik

-A donde no estés tú –respondió

-yo también quiero comer helado, pero hace frio… por eso comeremos pastel y café –al parecer el danés no escuchaba a su acompañante quien solo se quejaba y decía que era imbécil.

-yo no quiero comer contigo, tu compañía me va a dar indigestión, además una cara tan fea no puede salir a la calle –le decía, esperando que hubiera algún efecto pero no pasaba nada.

-ay Norge, me encanta que digas cosas tan lindas –facepalm por parte de Noruega, la verdad es que se había rendido con Den, seguiría siendo igual de imbécil.

_Me enamore de un idiota… pero no cualquier idiota… él es MI! Idiota_

_Un idiota que estará para mí… siempre_

_O eso espero

* * *

_

-Quiero hablar con él, quiero saber cómo esta… no me ha llamado… -Islandia estaba hablando con si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de noruega (como camino tan rápido de Islandia a noruega… no tengo idea, culpen a Iggy (?))

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de su hermano, lo vio pasar con Dinamarca de la mano… en ese instante se quería morir, no quería aceptar lo que pasaba, venia con la idea de una segunda oportunidad pero todo en su mundo se caía. Al parecer nada tenia sentido, lo que le había dicho… lo que sentía

_Quizas me estaba negando todo… quiero que este conmigo, que me abrase y me bese_

_Solo conmigo… Te amo hermano.

* * *

_

Bueno, hasta aquí queda :B partiré con el siguiente capítulo al tiro porque estoy inspirada (?)

Bueno, gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic y se toman el tiempo por reviewar (?) es mi nuevo verbo –okno-

Bueno, byee~ espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo, igual lo hice algo corto ._. como 1000 palabras no mas D:!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia no me pertenece ;^; pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya :D**

Recuerden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y los gritos en MAYUSCULA ^^

* * *

_Quizas me estaba negando todo… quiero que este conmigo, que me abrase y me bese_

_Solo conmigo… Te amo hermano_

Gunnar ya no se resistía ni insultaba a Dinamarca con la escusa de: "no vale la pena gritarle a alguien que su cerebro funciona mal, no eres retrasado ya que eso sería insultar demasiado a los retrasados" pero sabíamos que eso es mentira, Dinamarca no es tan tonto.

Cuando estaba en una cafetería ordenaron lo que había dicho el danés, ósea, un café con torta. Al noruego no le importaba realmente que fueran a comer, el aire estaba algo tenso pero Erik no se daba cuenta, al final Gunnar hablo.

-No he visto a mi hermano desde hace tiempo… bueno, son solo un par de días pero estoy acostumbrado a verlo a diario… crees que e paso algo? –de verdad el noruego estaba preocupado por su hermano, aunque sea bastante frio, no dejaba que nadie lastimara a su hermano, Einar era uno de los pocos que conocía el lado oculto de Noruega, ósea, su lado "amable".

-No lo he visto, yo lo veo mucho menos que tu –dijo con una sonrisa, la cual molestaba bastante a Noruega, este creía que Erik no le interesaba la salud o estado emocional de su hermano (?)

-Veo que no te interesa Islandia, puede estar mal… además con lo que paso… -Gunnar se llevo rápidamente las manos a la boca, sabía que no debía comentar eso, simplemente se le salió.

-Que paso? No me quieres contar! Dime~ soy tu novio verdad? –Varias personas se dieron vuelta a mirar a la pareja ya que el danés hablaba bastante fuerte, el noruego se cubrió con la carta "_porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, ahora todo el mundo (literalmente) se enterara de esta estupidez" _ pensaba el noruego.

Después siguieron hablando de otros temas y dejaron al islandés al lado, como siempre ocurría, eran Dinamarca y noruega, Suecia y Finlandia… pero que pasaba con el pequeño? Crecía solo, la una persona que llego a amar lo rechazó y se fue con otro, por la vida es cruel? Eso era lo que se preguntaba.

Se podría decir que era masoquismo, pero Einar estaba observando lo que pasaba entre Dinamarca y Noruega, no podía escuchar (excepto cuando grito Erik) así que no vio la preocupación que tenía Noruega.

La verdad lo único que hacia Islandia era lamentarse pero no hacía nada para cambiar lo que pasaba, aunque, él sabía perfectamente que aunque hiciera que terminaran Erik y Gunnar, no significaría que a Noruega le empezara a gustar su hermano.

_El amor es complicado, lleno de angustias y penas_

_No importa si eres hombre o mujer, nación o humano, heterosexual u homosexual_

_El amor es una mierda._

Islandia estaba destrozado, quizás acabar con su vida iba a ser la mejor manera de terminar esta historia, pero… alguien lo recordaría? Qué pasaría con su territorio? Con su familia? Con su amado… si terminaba con su vida iba…iba a… que podría hacer? No iba a sacar nada.

-PORQUE TODO ES TAN DIFICIL! –grito Einar mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida del establecimiento, todos los presentes se dieron vuelta a ver qué pasaba, incluyendo a las 2 naciones en su "cita".

-Hermano… vamos a ver que le pasa –dijo Noruega también parándose y siguiendo a su hermano, Dinamarca dejo un poco de dinero en la mesa y se dirigió a la misma dirección –que hacia aquí… que habrá pensado… DINAMARCA ES TU CULPA! –le dijo a el danés.

-porqué mi culpa? Acaso… estamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión de pareja –respondió Erik con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa, claramente Dinamarca era un caso perdido. Noruega no le pego esta vez ya que no quería perder de vista a Islandia.

-Einar! QUEDATE AHÍ! –te grito, pero este le ignoro y empezó a correr, no quería que su hermano lo viera asi –Dinamarca, esto es algo entre él y yo… quédate aquí-

-pero no abra un beso d- -Dinamarca no pudo terminar la frase ya que le habían vuelto a pegar, no era el mejor momento para bromear. Noruega corrió detrás de Islandia para poder alcanzarlo,

_Porque? Porque…?porque! porque! Porque!_

_Porque mi hermano y mi mejor amigo se tenían que enamorar de mí…_

_Porque tengo que escoger a uno… tampoco me quiero quedar con dos, pero no quiero dañar a nadie._

-TE AMO! pero no como tú a mí –Islandia paro en seco y noruega pudo alcanzarlo –son amores distintos, tu eres mi hermano… en alguien en quien puedo confiar, en alguien con quien puedo hablar de cosas que no le diría a nadie…

-pero yo no te amo de esa manera… -Noruega abrazó al pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, Einar se puso a llorar- snif… (failefectodesonido) p-porque… y-yo…

-no lo digas, estas confundiendo todo –Gunnar pasa delicadamente sus dedos por los cabellos plateados de Einar-… algún día entenderás que era mejor que no estuviéramos juntos, ahora… acompáñame a casa, que extraño tu presencia… -era la primera vez que Gunnar era tan sincero, eso sorprendió al islandés, nunca había hablado tanto con hermano y menos de un tema tan profundo, al parecer le estaba subestimando.

-no quiero… quiero ir a mi casa, pensar de lo que ha pasado, al parecer ardimos Troya (1)

-es verdad… yo me iré a m… donde de Den, lo dejé en el camino por venir a acompañarte, aunque no me interesa mucho –Gunnar frunció el ceño –ese imbécil es cada día mas tonto

Se despidieron y se fue cada por su lado, Erik le mando un mensaje a Gunnar que decía: "te espero en mi casa, espero que este bien Islandia. Te amo". Noruega no respondió el mensaje y se dirigió algo molesto a la casa del individuo.

Entro a la casa como si nada pasara, estaba acostumbrado a entrar así, cerró la puerta –imbécil, ya llegue, no se porque tengo que venir a tu horrible casa –dijo, en unos instantes después Dinamarca salió de la cocina.

Cuando el noruego se encontró con Dinamarca, este salto a él, con el peso cayeron los dos al suelo quedando Dinamarca encima de Noruega, lo cual molesto bastante a Gunnar mientras que Erik lo tomaba como un juego.

-Te amo, dímelo también… solo una vez –dijo el danés mientras que se acercaba al cuello del noruego y lo empezaba a besar lentamente. Gunnar sintió un de ja vú (ocomoseescriba), ya que en la mañana había pasado algo parecido, aunque esta vez actuó diferente.

-No sigas… no diré algo que no siento –aunque todos sabemos que es mentira, el noruego nunca diría lo que pensaba, o quizás sí. El danés empezó a meterle la mano debajo de la camisa con una sonrisa de violador.

-entonces te lo sacare a la fuerza, son solo dos palabras T-E A-M-O –dijo recalcando cada una de las letras, Noruega quería sacarse a Dinamarca de encima pero este sujetaba sus manos con la mano que le sobraba.

-Por qué haces esto, porque quieres escuchar algo que es mentira, eso e- -el noruego fue interrumpido por un beso –podrías parar de hacer eso? Es molesto

-Querido Gunnar, yo sé que no es mentira, yo sé que te gustan mis besos, yo sé que te gusta que te abracé, yo sé que me amas… -Dinamarca estaba más que convencido, Gunnar en algún momento tendría que ceder.

-Eres idiota o te haces? Bueno, creo que lo eres porque solo el rey de los idiotas estaría haciendo esto

-cuando alguien hace las cosas por amor, no es idiota, solo está loco –el danés le sonríe –por eso soy el rey de la locura ya que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Quieres que te lo diga?

- si quiero! –dijo el danés con la sonrisa más grande que podría hacer-

-T-te…. A….mmm…o… te amo –dijo el noruego, justo cuando Dinamarca se sentía victorioso, soltó a Noruega, y este le pego y lo dejo inconsciente en el piso, la verdad, las cosas nunca cambiarian.

* * *

Wow… 4 páginas? Es la primera vez que escribo tanto .-. (?)

Bueno, tengo pensado que el próximo capítulo sea el ultimo ya que no hay mucha gente que lo lea y la verdad no me gustaría dejarlo incompleto.

Si por lo menos 3 personas me dicen que el próximo capítulo no sea el último, seguiré con la historia y le pondré un dramón más que tengo pensado xD

Y si no… bueno :/ creo que mi historia no era lo suficientemente buena xD y tendría un capitulo mas y si se me da la gana un epilogo xD

Eso es todo xD

Byee~

Ven ese botoncito azul de abajo? Sirve para poner comentarios :D porque no me dejas uno ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Fin

Hola gente, prometí que terminaría este fic y aquí estoy, dos años sin actualizar y que tanto XD No sé si alargarlo pero esto no da para más, tenía como 13 años cuando empecé esto, era una niña que creía que las relaciones traían flores y felicidad, espero que acepten mis disculpas y he aquí el último capítulo de mi primer hijo –historia-

Gunnar= Noruega

Erik= Dinamarca

Einar= Islandia

* * *

_-T-te…. A….mmm…o… te amo –dijo el noruego, justo cuando Dinamarca se sentía victorioso, soltó a Noruega, y este le pego y lo dejo inconsciente en el piso, la verdad, las cosas nunca cambiarían._

Pasaron los años, Islandia ya no le tenía rencor a Erik, había conocido a Groenlandia y eran bastante cercanos, no se podría decir que estaban saliendo pero las cosas iban para allá. El joven entendió que no podía interferir en el amor de su hermano y quizás él nunca lo amó de esa forma, eran solamente las hormonas que jugaban un mal rato.

Gunnar y Erik lo pasaban bastante bien, entre sus peleas, besos, encuentros amorosos en los parques a la medianoche, salidas a patinar, etc.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, como Dinamarca, él seguiría siendo un hombre alegre, sin mayores preocupaciones y disfrutando casa segundo como si fuera el último, en cambio Noruega se preocuparía por éste, viendo los peligros de cada situación y regañándolo si es necesario.

Los años siguieron pasando y se hizo una pequeña junta en la casa de Finlandia y Suecia para año nuevo. Llegaron todos muy puntuales y se sentaron en sala, cada pareja en un sillón.

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, no? – empezó Finlandia la conversación con una voz maternal, cada vez los años pasaban más rápido.

-¡Así es! – Comentó Dinamarca – ya vamos por los 10 años juntos, ¿Verdad amor? – Noruega se limitó a mirarlo, no le gustaba cuando se ponía tan meloso.

Islandia sólo movió la cabeza, era el más joven de todos y estaba feliz con su pareja, no llevaban mucho tiempo pero el amor era presente.

Siguieron recordando buenos momentos, anécdotas embarazosas, rieron y disfrutaron, de verdad este iba a ser un maravilloso año.

Cada uno, tomado de la mano con su pareja recibió el nuevo año con un beso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, un beso a todas las niñas hermosas que se desesperaron al ver que nunca continué este fic, no fueron muchas pero de verdad perdón, ñaña :3


End file.
